Team Rocket old days
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: Miyamoto is having a difficult time catching Mew for her leader, Madame Boss and when Dr. Fuji's daughter has died, things turn out bad. Miyamoto will have to find a way to catch Mew, and also try to help Dr. Fuji.


**Author's note: This is a story of three characters from The birth of Mewtwo. Those characters aren't mine and would never be. I only own this story.**

Rocket Headquarters

12:00 am

" Get Mew!" She would shout.

It would be hard for someone like this woman to get it.

It was nearly impossible. Mew was too fast and could teleport to and from distances.

Still, Team Rocket was one of the greatest stealers in the region.

Take this as if it were new for Miyamoto. She worked for the boss which was the mother of Giovanni.

But, Miyamoto never gave up. She would always watch out for Mew and run towards as fast as she could. Still, she wouldn't catch it but she always learned from it somehow.

And today she got some terrible news...

" Miyamoto!" Dr. Fuji called.

Miyamoto ran down the hall. Dr. Fuji's voice didn't seem happy.

" What is it?" She replied.

Dr. Fuji frowned as he held up a picture of his daughter, Amber.

" She..." He stammered. " She's dead."

Miyamoto couldn't believe it. She never knew any children that had died in their young age. Still, she felt sad for Dr. Fuji and his daughter.

" I'm sorry to hear that." Miyamoto said sadly.

Miyamoto frowned and stood up tall.

" But we've got work to do." She said.

" What work?" Dr. Fuji asked with a perplexed look on his face.

" We will work on cloning Amber and have an Ambertwo." Miyamoto replied.

Before Dr. Fuji could say anything, Madame Boss walked in with an not-so good look on her face. She wasn't very happy and anyone could tell.

" Miyamoto, you're supposed to be working right now." Madame Boss said glaring.

Miyamoto rushed out of the headquarters and into the mountains. It was snowing but she managed to get through. When she had reached the top of the mountain, she looked around for Mew. She knew it was around somewhere. Miyamoto waited for three hours without sleeping or slacking on the job. Then suddenly, Mew appeared! Miyamoto jumped up from her chair and grabbed her net. She threw it onto Mew and smiled. She thought she finally caught it until Mew teleported away.

" Darn!" Miyamoto yelled. She rushed back to the headquarters.

" So," Madame Boss started. " Did you catch Mew?"

" No madame." Miyamoto answered softly. " But I will later on capture it."

" Good. Well, you better hurry up. We haven't been capturing Pokemon for two weeks. It's up to you now." Madame concluded.

Why is it me? Miyamoto thought. She couldn't just go by herself while everyone else are just chilling in the base. That wasn't fair.

5:00 pm

Vermellion city

Miyamoto arrived at Vermellion city disguised as a regular person. She needed something to catch Mew as she was the only one out for the job. She walked into the Pokemart and bought Super repels for keeping wild Pokemon away, and Nets for catching Mew.

Miyamoto rushed over to the mountain again. Waiting, she put a chair on the cold snow and sat on it. It was freezing cold but Miyamoto didn't care. She was already used to it because she had been to the mountains plenty of times. Suddenly, a shimmering light floated across the air. The snow sparkled as it fell softly and Miyamoto shut her eyes tight. She couldn't sleep for a while. She fell asleep and dreamed of something terrible. She couldn't stand it, she tried to open her eyes but thet dream wouldn't let go. It wasn't going to be a dream, it was a horrible nightmare. Still, Miyamoto wouldn't wake up. She dreamed about the future, meaning getting tortured by Madame Boss and getting fired from Team Rocket forever if she couldn't catch Mew and bring it back to the boss. Them Dr. Fuji wouldn't receive help on cloning his daughter, Madame Boss wouldn't gain the fortune she wished for, and Team Rocket would disband.

Miyamoto was getting whipped in the nightmare. She could stand it no longer . So she thought " WAKE UP NOW." and waited. She didn't wake up until Mew appeared. It looked at the sleeping Miyamoto. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Mew floating in the air in front of her.

" I've failed" Miyamoto said sadly.

" Mew? ( Why?)" Mew replied with a confused look.

" There's nothing I can do. I've been trying to catch you for the boss, but you always run away. It's just impossible." Miyamoto replied with a frown. It was true. Mew stared at the woman. It didn't say anything at all. Mew slowly drifted away, out of those snowy and freezing mountains.

The next day, Miyamoto returned to the headquarters with nothing to give. She ran to her bedroom and shut the door loudly. Miyamoto was really, terrified and sad. She didn't want to get fired, but Madame Boss will fire her. Miyamoto had to help Dr. Fuji, by Madame Boss wouldn't let her. All those things had just stuck into her mind. Miyamoto couldn't stand the pressure.

" Stupid things!" Miyamoto shouted grabbing her pillows and throwing them across the room. She was really angry with Madame Boss. How she treated her was too terrible. Miyamoto could only remember the time she was " the right hand woman" and how Madame Boss was nice.

" I hate all this." Miyamoto told herself. She knew it was over. She could stand it no longer. Miyamoto ran out of the room and into Madame Boss' office. There, Madame Boss was sitting in a king like chair with a long desk in front of her. There was a book on the desk and Madame Boss opened it.

" So... Let me guess." She said gently.

" You'll know." Miyamoto replied frowning.

" You want to quit my team." Madame Boss told with a small evil smile. She then grabbed a pen.

" I suppose you'll need a punishment before this." She said smiling at Miyamoto. " Would you like one?"

" No no. I wouldn't want to get hurt..." Miyamoto said. She then remembered her dream. " I know what's going to happen."

" Then don't quit!" Madame Boss shouted at the top of her lungs.

" Please don't hurt me." Miyamoto whispered softly.

" If you don't want to get hurt, then don't quit! You were supposed to catch Mew!" Madame Boss yelled loudly again.

The voices were overheard by Dr. Fuji who was listening the entire time.

" I can't believe it." He said. " She isn't going to help?"

Just then Mewtwo came in and said, " Hi, can I have a friend?"

Dr. Fuji frowned at him. Then he realized it could be possible, to make a clone of someone. He left the hall to work on the experiment.

Mewtwo followed and became enthusiastic about the whole thing. He made sure he watched everything. From head to toe and from shoulder to shoulder.

" Who is my friend going to be?" He asked.

" It's my daughter's clone. Her name is Amber. So I'm making an Ambertwo just for you." Dr. Fuji replied smiling.

Saturday

3:00 pm

Rocket headquarters

Dr. Fuji finished making the clone of Amber. He showed it to Mewtwo as it squealed in happiness. He had finally found a friend.

" Thank you!" Mewtwo said.

" You're welcome!" Dr. Fuji replied.

Then Ambertwo said, " What are we going to play Mewtwo?"

" I don't know, what do you want to play?"

The twos walked happily to the Poke park and slid on the slides and swung on the swings. They had a great time.

But, Miyamoto was in danger. She had a limit of five days of catching Mew. Miyamoto still was unable to capture the legendary.

Madame Boss was expecting a fortune from Miyamoto. She told her that if she could catch Mew in the limit, she wouldn't have to be beaten up. Still, Miyamoto tried her hardest but Mew wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, back up on the mountains Mew appears!

" Hello again." Miyamoto said.

" Mew mew mew! ( I give up. You can catch me. I feel sorry for you.)" Mew said cutely.

" Really?!" Miyamoto yelled excitedly.

" Mew mew! ( Yeah!)" Mew replied smiling. It giggled and gave itself up to the net.

The next day was the deadline. Miyamoto rushed back to the base with Mew in her grasp. She smiled cheerfully as she entered Madame's office.

" So. Did you catch it?" Madame boss asked.

" Yes I did Ma'am!" Miyamoto replied holding up the net. " Here, the pleasant Mew."

Madame Boss smiled as she grabbed the net.

" There, see? That wasn't so hard wasn't it? Now, you got a promotion!" She said. Miyamoto smiled.

The next day everyone from team rocket partied around for catching Mew once and for all.

Mewtwo and Ambertwo were also happy.

Everyone was proud at last.

The end.


End file.
